


Days Off

by ASlick12



Series: Arashi Love Drabbles [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days off were rare. Days where they were all off were the rarest of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off

Fandom: 嵐  
Pairing: OT5  
Genre: Romance  
Series: Arashi Love Drabbles  
Title: Days Off

Days off were rare. Days where they were all off were the rarest of them all. Sometimes their schedules become so hectic that they cannot remember what day it really is in the week until they're home snuggled into someone's arms and then it doesn't matter anymore. When the rare chance occurred that the five men were in the house together for a day it was reserved for a day of relaxation and an over abundance of cuddling and fluff. Jun was of course over joyed that, after five long months of someone missing for a few hours of sleep each night here and there, everyone was finally home for a day off together. Giving up a night of sleeping together so Nino could finish filming early was almost alright given that they would be spending the entire day and night together for the first time in months. 

Sho was the first one awake as the sunlight filtered through the massive white curtains and small rays ghost upon his eyelids. Tightening his hold around the longer form of Jun, Sho snuggles into the younger man's neck. Jun's arms are wrapped around the exhausted form of Nino who must have shimmied into bed early that morning after returning home from filming. Nino had a way of always getting in the middle and cuddling into Jun's chin and neck until Jun practically had him completely covered in his limbs. Masaki would somehow end up shimmied down the bed until his legs were aligned with Nino's and his arms were wrapped securely around Nino's waist. Satoshi somehow always ends up with Masaki's head tucked neatly atop his arm as Masaki drooled a little onto the tanned skin and the silk pillow case. Satoshi's free hand almost always found the skin under Masaki's shirt in his sleep and would inevitably end up clutching at his hipbones. This was their reality and it had not changed since the first night they fell into bed together exhausted. Somehow, Sho didn't mind too much so long as someone's body was pliant enough for him to wrap around.

Sho presses a warm lingering kiss to the back of Jun's neck before shimming out of the bed and padding quietly toward the kitchen. The clock read nine in the morning and Sho knows Nino wouldn't be rolling out of the massive bed alongside Satoshi for at least two more hours. Both men had late filming the evening before while Masaki, Jun, and Sho shared a late dinner and watched a film they had certainly all seen before. Masaki filled the silence with small talk about his latest segment for AnShi. Jun and Sho listened intently because they enjoyed hearing about one another's lives even if they were together during whatever spare time that were granted. Some nights they were so tired that they simply fell into bed together in a tangle of limbs that grew as the night progressed. The smell of fresh coffee inevitably draws Jun away from his sleep and he comes out with his hair sticking up any direction it possible can, his glasses slightly askew on his face, and his lips parting in a sleepy yawn. 

It would always surprise Sho that no matter how clean and put together Jun looked most time he was one of the worst looking of them when morning came around. Somehow his hair would fly in every which direction and his eyes would somehow always failed closed at some point while he was trying to wake up. Jun argued it was because Nino's hands knotted themselves in the hair at the back of his head when he slept but every night when Nino ended up filming all night and sleeping during the day Jun's hair would end up looking like a haystack. 

Their first kiss of the morning was sweet and sleepy. Jun was certainly a grumpy person when he woke up but seeing as he and Sho ran on the same schedule most day they had built a routine together. Sho would somehow always end up waking up first and he would brew coffee for the two of them to share together. Jun usually drank two cups before showering while reading over scripts or cooking breakfast and then he would take another in a mug before leaving. Sho himself would slowly drink one while reading the newspaper and then would brew another pot after filling his own mug for the other three to enjoy when they woke up. The duo were certainly the early risers of the five of them but despite Jun's grumpy streak they managed with one another. 

"Should I make breakfast or a late brunch?" Sho pours Jun a cup of coffee, black, and hands it to the other man who was falling asleep at the bar of their island. This was a common occurrence until Jun was at least halfway through his second cup. 

"I vote brunch; Kazu isn't going to be up for at least two more hours so it would be best to just eat together instead of you having to make two meals." Jun nods and takes the offered section of the newspaper as Sho joins him at the bar. They sit in companionable silence until Jun quietly gets up and pours his second mug of coffee with a slightly less tired sag to his shoulders. Upon hearing the door open and close Jun pours Masaki's mug of coffee and preps the coffee pot to begin brewing another pot. They loved having huge mugs of coffee in the morning and Jun had bought the five men matching mug sets in their band appointed colors. Nino, despite complain about not liking yellow, used his mug every morning without fail before leaving for work. Sho knew this because his cup would always be left in the sink even when the others didn't leave until late afternoon for filming. Nino would even take the mug with him when he traveled for trips where he stayed the night somewhere. Sho had the suspicion it was his way of keeping a piece of their home life with him if not a piece of Jun as well. 

"Good morning!" Masaki was bright and cheerful but Jun was still not far enough into his second cup of coffee to really be considered human so Sho chuckled when their vibrant ray of sunshine ignored Jun's dark grumpy aura in favor of grabbing his specially prepared mug of coffee, pressing a happy kiss to Jun's blushing cheek, and then settling in on the counter across from them. The kitchen was specifically Jun and Masaki's domain unless Satoshi caught good fish and only then would he help the other two men in their area of the house. Unless there was no other choice Sho and Nino refused to touch the appliances to actually cook something mostly because Nino hated cooking and Sho was horrible at it. "I don't think Ohchan and Kazu are going to be up any time soon Jun-kun so it's a good thing you decided to wait for breakfast." 

Jun, now at least halfway through his second mug of coffee, brightens a bit and smiles over at Masaki. His eyes spoke of how much he loved this and both of the older men knew how content Jun was to spend the day in with all of them without worrying about work. Jun was a busy body by nature but being around them brought out the goofy teenager who was content to follow along with with whatever antics they cooked up. "I'm going to shower." Jun presses a lingering kiss to Masaki's cheek as he passes to place his mug in the sink. Sho cannot help but watch the way Jun's hips sway now that he has fully woken up. Unsurprisingly Masaki's thoughts weren't far from Sho's as they both follow the younger man out of the kitchen knowing he wouldn't refuse. Their mugs of coffee are left forgotten. 

 

~~嵐~~

Nino rolled out of the bed around a quarter to twelve with the smell of food and coffee greeting his nose. Ohno, feeling the bed finally emptied, follows Nino into the kitchen to find their partners talking quietly about some news or another. Nino smiles happily when he sees his yellow mug and Ohno's blue mug already filled with steaming coffee just the way they liked it. Having four bottles of creamer in the fridge at all times was not exactly ideal but each one liked what they liked and Jun never messed up in making sure their coffee was perfect. In some ways Jun was like the perfect little house wife followed closed after by Masaki who kept everyone happy and surprisingly clean. He and Jun would make time every Sunday to clean their house from top to bottom while dancing around and singing loudly to their old albums. Sho, Nino, and Satoshi would even find them doing the choreography for the dances in their bare feet in the middle of their living room holding their mops as if they were microphones. 

Their brunch was delicious and as Masaki and Jun lounged in the living room picking out their first movie to watch the other three took over the task of cleaning up the kitchen. Usually there was not much to clean up considering Jun's neatness made up for how messy Masaki could be when he cooked. Today was no different. While Satoshi washed the dishes, Nino dried them and put them away, leaving Sho to clear the table and wipe down the surfaces of the kitchen one more time. This was their normal for meals together because they wanted to show how much they appreciated Jun and Masaki always cooking for them. 

Sho is the first one out of the kitchen and finds Masaki and Jun snuggling lazily on the large sofa with the LOVE concert dvd playing on the television. "You remember in 2012 when Nino and you were grinding together during Shake It?" Jun's cheeks flush because that had been completely unplanned but Jun nods quietly and giggles at a funny face Sho made when he did not realize the camera was on him. Sho settles in on Jun's other side and wraps an arm around the two mens' shoulders. Jun idly tucks him into the massive blanket Ohno's mother quilted for them as a house warming present. There's still plenty of room on the sofa for the other two to fit comfortably and there would surely be space left over with how much Nino loved to cuddle. 

Sho's not disappointed as Nino slides into the spot directly beside him, lifts his arm, and cuddles under his armpit despite Ohno's arms still wrapped tightly around his hips. The warmth permeates the air around them and after about an hour Sho glances down to find Masaki and Jun slumbering peacefully. Jun's head is lolled onto Sho's shoulder and Masaki is wrapped firmly around Jun with his arm propped on the back of the sofa. Ohno chuckles quietly when he leans forward to glance at the slumbering pair. "I was gonna suggest takeout for dinner but these two appear to already be dead to the world." 

Nino pokes Jun's nose and the younger man merely swats his hand away before turning his head and pressing his nose into Sho's neck. "Go away Kazu...'m sleepy." Nino laughs as Jun smacks his lips before falling into his slumbers again but not before one of his hands creeps onto Sho's lap to hold onto Nino's hand. Nino smiles softly at the younger man and lifts his hand to play with the long elegant hands. Nino had always thought vaguely that with such long fingers Jun would be wonderful at playing piano even form the first moment they met. The truth is Jun often refused to touch a piano let alone play it. Sometimes Nino wondered why he hated the instrument so much but loved hearing it being played. When he or Sho played for Jun his eyes would brighten up instantly and one of his signature gum exposing grins would light up his features. 

 

~~嵐~~

After some time Sho feels his lashes fluttering open and finds soon enough that his left arm is asleep from lack of blood. Nino's heavy head is resting comfortably on his shoulder while Sho's arm is being hugged in a death grip to Nino's chest. Jun had moved at some point after waking up and Sho could hear him moving around in his room. Masaki is almost hanging over the arm of the sofa and Sho cannot help but grin at his lover. Sho disentangles himself from the slumbering trio surrounding him and pads into their kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. He returns to the living room and just as he's settling into the love seat the younger man walks back into the living room. Sho had always been of the opinion that Jun looked a hundred times better when he wore his glasses and when he paired those glasses with a thick black sweater. Sho felt that he could pin the younger man down in a cuddle and never let go. 

There was something entirely young and vibrant about the way Jun looked wearing his glasses. Sho would never tell the younger man but his glasses also softened his features and made him look my feminine in a sense. They made the hard lines and edges that made up his face soften and his grins looked more beautiful when those frames moved up on his nose. Sho could not handle how adorable the younger man seemed to look when his gorgeous eyes were framed by those thick rectangular frames. "Come here Maachan." Jun glances up from his book and pushes his frames higher on his nose before gifting Sho with a brilliant smile. Sho opens his arms to accommodate the body of his lover and then closes them around Jun as he gets comfortable on Sho's lap. In Jun's hand was one of his favorite books but it becomes a distant memory as Jun snuggles into his favorite spot under Sho's neck. "You looked exhausted last night." 

"Mhm." Jun draws an idle pattern along Sho's collarbone. It was thoughtless and not entirely uncommon. Jun often found himself reaching out for one of them when he did not quite feel up to being on his own. They each had their give always but Jun and Nino were the easiest to spot. "I had a hard day on set."   
"Why? What happened, Maachan?" 

Jun snuggles closer to Sho and in response Sho tightens his hold around his lover. Sho had been waiting until he could talk to Jun privately to bring up his slightly unnatural moods as of late. Nino chalked it up to a new cast and crew for a new drama but Jun had gone through the process so many times that it did not phase him anymore and Sho knew if it was something important he would shut down when Masaki and Sho worried over him while Ohno tried to stop Nino from murdering someone for hurting his precious 'J'. 

It takes several moment but Jun finally answers. "I've just been having issues with my co-stars. You know Toma is on set and the female lead is Maki-chan right? Well because I know them on a fairly friendly level Toma hasn't really respected my boundaries on set and he kind of rushed in when I was talking to Masaki about dinner. It wasn't anything big but...i don't know..." Jun trails off uncertainly but Sho's certain he understands what Jun meant. Jun was a person who liked to keep the most private parts of their lives together private. He did not like sharing unnecessary details about how their relationship worked and most of the people they worked alongside save the few that needed to know were left unaware of their relationship. 

"No, I get it Maachan; you felt that it was a very private conversations." Jun nods under his chin and Sho knows that he had taken that position just so Sho would not be able to see his face. The fact that Toma barged into his dressing room did not bother him so much as it bothered him that Toma had overheard part of his conversation with Masaki. "I don't like when other people hear my conversations with you guys either. The things I share with just anyone are far different than what I share around the men that I love. You felt naked because in a way Toma and whoever was with him were seeing a side of you that only we see; am I right?" 

"Yeah." 

Sho chuckles softly and knots his hands in Jun's hair. He had always loved how soft and well cared for Jun's hair was even if he never got hot water after Jun finished his hair care routine. Sho did not mind much. Jun had always been his favored person. Their relationship as a whole was strong but with five men divisions could certainly be seen. Their close friendships are what defined their relationships with one another and Sho was okay with that. He was still and would always be the one that understood Jun's emotions the best though. "Toma is an idiot." The simple sentence does what was intended and brings a grin to Jun's lips. Sho can feel it spread across the skin of his neck. "You'll need to talk to him tomorrow in between takes and explain the boundaries you need him to follow and I suppose at some point it would be polite of us to tell our close friend the natur of our relationship at least so he does not encroach on or interrupt anything important. I have lunch free tomorrow so I can join you if you'd like. I was going to bring you and Nino bentos from that place you two like anyway." 

"It's okay Sho; I think I'll be okay. Thank-you." Sho cannot help the grin that etches its way onto his face as he buries his head in the soft semi-curls atop Jun's head. For the most part they remain unmoved for a few moments until Jun begins to speak again. "I wouldn't be opposed to lunch if you're still offering though. I'll pull Toma aside at some point and explain." 

"You're always up for lunch, brat." 

Jun playfully swats at his arms but none the less he leans up and presses a kiss to the underside of Sho's jaw as a thank-you. 

The rest of the evening passes comfortably when the other three men wake up with their stomachs rumbling in hunger. Jun had already been pulling money out of their home stash to pay the delivery man when he arrived with their Chinese take-out. After a heart meal of sharing trays and picking off of one another's plates the five men retired to their rooms and fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning fully satisfied and happily snuggled together with naked skin pressing into the warmth of another's naked skin. In the morning they would return to their normal hectic schedules but for tonight they were happy t be lying curved around one another as Masaki mumbles incoherent thoughts and Ohno and Sho answered his musings while Jun grumbled happily about them talking to much for him to sleep. Nino would toss in the occasional comment either way and their banter would continue as they drifted off to sleep one by one. Still they ended the night with quiet words of love and wishing everyone sweet dreams. Sho would relish in the overwhelming warmth his heart would feel as each one of them whispered into the darkness their love for him and the others. They fought and they argued, sometimes over silly things, but Sho knew because of nights like these that at the end of the day thy loved one another too much to ever stop this relationship they had built together. Five men was uncommon, sure, but they made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I don't own Arashi but their fine butts certainly makes for entertaining fiction (;


End file.
